


Garo Stories

by Yuican48



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuican48/pseuds/Yuican48
Summary: Going to be writing little stories set in the Garo universe when I can. Am open to character suggestions and settings, but please be aware there is no guarantee I will use them.
Kudos: 3





	1. Rome, (Kaoru, post series)

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be writing little stories set in the Garo universe when I can. Am open to character suggestions and settings, but please be aware there is no guarantee I will use them.

Note: this first chapter is my interpretation of something described as happening in one of the stories included in the collection "Ankoku Makai Kishi Hen", but I only know the very basics of what's described within, so details will definitely be wrong. Also I apologise for the Google translated Italian.

Kaoru placed down her brush, yawned, and wiped an arm over her forehead. She looked at the easel she was using, and compared it to the sight she was painting. She still had a lot to do if she wanted to complete the painting, and the sun was starting to go down. Still, she should be able to finish it tomorrow and bring it back to the next class. The teacher she was studying under had asked everyone to work on a painting of a landmark, and here she was painting some ruins on the outskirts of the city.

"I'll have to thank Marcello-kun next time I see him," she thought aloud, reminded of another student who had suggested the area to her. She added a few more details for now, and packed everything away, preparing to head back to where she was staying.

"I should send something back home for Gonza and Kouga too." What would they like, some snacks, a souvenir.

She decided to take a closer look at the ruins while she could still see. For the most part it was a collection of collapsed buildings with a few columns remaining, and an impressive statue of a wolf had remained, howling out towards the east, and she'd given it the focus in her painting. She walked up to the statue, and touched it lightly, walking around. It was obviously because of it Marcello had suggested she come here, as she'd been including wolves in each of her paintings on the course, so he must have figured it would fit her themes. She smiled a little as she walked around the wolf, taking in all the details, then as she came around the back, looking to the base, she froze.

There, carved into the base, was a familiar shape. A circle with a triangle inside. The gold of the triangle and the red within in it had largely faded, but there were still traces of the colours they had once had. If the script on the circle had been there once, it was long been weathered away. But there was no question, the symbol on Garo's armour was undoubtedly right in front of her, half the world away from Kouga.

She whipped around, seeing if there were any other familiar symbols, half expecting she would see the symbol Rei wore somewhere as well. But the sky was dark now, and she could barely see anything. No, wait, there was someone. Walking slowly towards her, almost inhuman in their movements. It was Marcello, she realised.

There was a look on his face she'd never seen on him before, but he gave a smile to her that she had seen far too many times, and as the son vanished completely the man leapt towards her. She dropped what she was carrying and ran into the ruins.

Marcello was a Horror. Had he been the whole time? Had he told her about this place just so he would no where to find her? Or had he just become one recently? It didn't matter, her only hope what that whatever connection this place had had to the Makai Knights, there was still some protective magic on it that would keep her safe until morning. If she could wait that long. She ducked into a structure that still had most of it's walls and got as close to the wall as she could.

She wished she still had the ring. But even if Zaruba could sense she was in danger from so far away, Kouga would never reach her in time. She took a deep breath, and looked up. Marcello was there, stood in the doorway, looking hungrily at her.

Suddenly a hand reached into the doorway and grabbed Marcello. Another came into view, holding a lighter with a violet flame in front of Marcello's eyes. Kaoru saw a distinctive pattern in the eyes, as the unseen individual holding the lighter pushed him away. 

Kaoru after a moment emerged, to see Marcello still looking in her direction, and a man in a white coat with his back to her. It wasn't Kouga, she knew that, but he seemed to carry the same spirit. Marcello's features contorted and ripped apart, revealing a monstrous form to her. 

The man in front of her changed his stance, held a sword above himself, and spun it in a circle above himself, light pouring down. The shining light of the armoured form made it hard for her to see, but the shape was definitely familiar. The Knight stepped towards the Horror, and with a couple of swift strokes the Horror was gone. The armour vanished, and as she stood there the man in the White coat turned to face her, and the shock on her face was immediate.

It wasn't as though the man looked the same as either face he had had in the time she knew him, but something in his eyes made her see this was a man she had once trusted, but had then been made to fear. But somehow, his eyes were still different, like he was a kinder man now. If the man didn't have the same recognition of her on his own face, she would surely have dismissed it. The man faced her head on.

"Buona Sera, Kaoru."  
The man looked towards her, not threatening her despite who he was.  
"Mi Chiamo Barago."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the first chapter is a postscript to the original series, this is one to Byakuya no Maju. Also it took me like 6 months to get to this. If you have any suggestions for characters to focus on, please share them.

Garai surveyed the village, watching as Jabi mentored Rin in learning another spell. The young girl lost her balance and fell, and her mentor came over and helped her up, giving her a quick hug. Jabi had Rin take her stance again, and held her, moving her leg and arm so that she remained stable while maintaining the spell. After a couple more tries, Rin had perfected the spell. 

Garai smiled to herself. Having Jabi back in Kantai had been a true blessing, Rin in particular was benefitting from both having a mentor and a sisterly figure in her life, but the other students also benefit from Jabi's skill and experience. Garai had little doubt that Amon was proud of all his pupil had achieved. 

Garai looked away from Jabi and Rin, to an area of grass a little ways off, where another young Priestess was training. The young woman had recently returned to Kantai for more training. A leather jacket much like a Knight would typically wear lay under a tree along with the young woman's brush, leaving her bare shoulders and long legs free as she practiced her fighting. Garai could see her attacks were aggressive, unfocused, full of anger, but it was hard to begrudge her that when Jabi had been the same not too long ago. While the young woman was training on her own right now, and often, she had seen her watching and mimicking Jabi's training at times. Perhaps Rin wasn't the only one who would benefit Jabi's tutelage in days to come.

A little ways away Tsubasa and Hyuga sparred. Tsubasa knocked Hyuga on the floor, but was caught off guard by Hyuga at the last second, leaving no clear winner. Tsubasa smiled at his apprentice and helped him up. She hadn't seen Tsubasa be so free with his emotions since his parents had passed away. He seemed to keeping happy, despite Akatsuki's departure. As a clock struck the hour Rin and Jabi finished their training, the young girl rushing over to her brother afterwards, Jabi following behind smiling after. 

Garai smiled. It had been a long time since things had been so comfortable there. She remembered the last time she had seen Rin's namesake, and met for the first time the man who had helped change things here.

"Your son became a great man, Rin."


End file.
